1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose device for fishermen. In particular the present invention relates to pliers having two sets of jaws, one such set capable of insertion into the mouths of fish to remove fishing hooks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing hooks embedded deep into the gullet of a fish present a problem for removal. Conventional pliers do not always extend far enough into a fish to reach the hook.
A device for removal of fish hooks is shown in Stader U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,004. The device includes an elongated shank and a jaw which is inserted into the mouth of a fish. A trigger actuates a movable jaw element to grasp the hook. Once the hook is freed from the gullet of a fish, the movable and hollow jaw elements clamp over the hook during removal. The Stader device is limited in use to removal of fishing hooks.
A fisherman has several occasions to cut fishing line, reshape bent hooks and lures, apply weights and sinkers, and perform various other tasks when fishing or preparing tackle. Performing these chores requires several different hand tools, such as cutters, crimpers, pliers, etc. However, none of these tools are also satisfactory for removal of fishing hooks embedded deep into the gullet of a fish.